As of today, there are several patents related to obtaining composited material based on rubber and elastomers. However, the vast majority based its development on the use of various chemical agents with groups including acids and esters of carboxylic acids but do not employ organic peroxides, polyurethanes, and polyesters as in the present invention.
Within the patents of composite material compositions based on rubbers and elastomers related to the present invention are described as follows:
WO/2004/013238, refers to a rubber compound obtained from scrap tires, and its production method. The reference differs from the present invention in the ingredients added to the compound, it is not added to the formulation organic peroxides, and that materials obtained are only based on a rubber liquid styrene butadiene virgin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,245 provides a method of the treatment of recycling tires which includes the reaction of a rubber polymer with material selected from a group that includes acids and esters of carboxylic acids. This invention differs from the present invention in that in the added components do not use polyurethane and organic peroxides to the tire recycling material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,652,467 and 3,681,267 protect an adhesive composition that includes recovering rubber and a residue of the resin recipient that includes dimers monobasic acids and rosin. Differs from the present invention in that the ingredients added to the adhesive final composite and in that the materials obtained only present improvements in adhesive properties and structural properties to generate a composite material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,421 describes an athletic coating laminate that includes a layer comprising vulcanized rubber particles unite to a resin. Differs from the present invention in the components of the formulation for the development of composite material compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,841 describes a method for rubber recycling which includes mixing the rubber with a curing mixture containing zinc stearate. This invention differs from the present invention in that the added components do not include polyurethane and organic peroxides to the tire recycling material.